Helmut Staufen
Helmut is the son of the forgotten Staufen family. He is also currently traveling with the party. 'Vital Statistics' Name: Helmut Staufen Race: Human Class: Holy Warrior Gender: Male Age: 24/42 Alignment: Lawful Good Deity: Orsis Height: '''6'2 '''Weight: 184 Hair: Light brown (once dark blonde) Eyes: Blue-grey Appearance: '''Tall and strong-featured, Helmut cuts an impressive figure. Being heavily armored adds to this initial striking visage. '''Personality: '''Helmut can be said to be two things: optimistic and unerringly faithful. The latter is completely unsurprising to anyone who knows anything about Holy Warriors - where a Paladin can be taught his religion and can love it to the point of crusading for it, a Holy Warrior needs no training. He is often singularly insistent on spreading all the knowledge he has, and learning all he can in Orsis' name. He's very loyal, and actually very friendly - he tends to give people the benefit of the doubt until they prove otherwise. As such, he gets along with others well, unless they're put off by his open way of being. For those who allow him a little closer than others, they'll find that he's willing to go so far as to take an arrow for them, at the very least - once you've made friends with Helmut, the only way to really screw that up is to betray his trust. '''Religious Ideals: As a follower of Orsis, Helmut values learning and teaching quite highly. He believes that most of the criminals out there can be turned into better people by giving them this knowledge, and those who can't will become evident fairly quickly. 'History' A Singularly Devoted Youngling Helmut has had a singularly depressing life. Being the youngest son of the Staufen family, he'd never been groomed for ruling. He didn't mind this, though - it became evident before very long at all that he was strongly devoted to Orsis, the family God. It made him a little bit of a novelty for his older siblings, and some of them downright butted heads with him - Erich in particular. He left home at around age thirteen, to learn more about Orsis from more knowledgeable people. It was supported by both his parents, and grudgingly (or not so grudgingly) agreed to be the best idea by the rest of his siblings. He enjoyed those years thoroughly, and by the time he was of age, was merely sending letters home chronicling his learning. They never seemed to mind, and he ended up going directly into working as a Holy Warrior. Family Ties When he was 19, Helmut received a letter from his mother to come home, that his family required his presence. Of course, he left immediately to meet with them. That was when the party first met him, as an unnammed horseman being plagued by three devils. They saved him from them, learned his name, and were offered the chance to come back to Staufendorf with him. Given that it was raining, the party graciously accepted the invitation. There, the young man began to notice the oddities in his family's overall actions - a fact he was intending to bring up with the party after dinner. It was almost permanently forgotten, however, when he found himself poisoned at his own dinner table. After they'd eaten, Helmut took the party to their rooms and let them know that he was sure something was going on - and that he was going to speak with his mother about it. He urged them to stay put and out of trouble, then headed upstairs. The party followed him, arriving in time to see Helmut defending himself against his own mother, and weren't quick enough to stop the fight before the young man was forced to kill her to save himself. Understandably, the Holy Warrior shut down and broke down, allowing Erich to take him to some unknown place. He has little memories of what happened after his mother's death, until the party filled him in on what his family was doing. To the Future! Following their disappearance from Staufendorf, the Holy Warrior took it upon himself to find out what his family was doing and why. This led him to learning about the Black Hand, and what followed was a five-year journey of trying to find them, raising his skills to defeat the head of the cult. That never happened, though - when he'd finally found the man responsible, someone else was with him. With the statement that he was in the way in this time, the unknown man waved an arm and Helmut's charge ended in the midst of a field he'd never seen before. Unknowing of where (much less when) he was, he found his way to Rislin and spoke with Rolero and Oserien, the local regent and church cleric, respectively. Oserien informed him that the Black Hand was a cult that had disappeared some twenty-three years prior, with the rebellion on Staufendorf... Confused, Helmut took the man's mention of a nearby ruin as a way to learn more about the old cult, or something. Unfortunately, he ran into a pack of Owlbears and only narrowly escaped with his life. Returning to Rislin, he ran to the church - where the party he remembered from five years prior was talking with Oserien, looking just the same as he recalled. 'Relationships' 'The Party' LEWELLYN BRYSE: I'll get to these later C: KRAVEN DIAMONDSHIELD: Later. AKNIER: Later. NAIYA: Laaater. THEROIAN: Later... ASCHA: I SAID LATER :V 'NPCs' ROLERO: He talked to him once or twice... ELISEO: Who? :V 'Family' Valdric Staufen - Helmut's dear pop-pop. When he sleeps around the house, he literally sleeps arooound the house. Jack Staufen - Wants to bang his mom. Is also from Louisianna and carries around his paw's spittoon. Erich Staufen - If being average were an olympic sport, he'd be so average that he would make it to the preliminary competition, placing 7th. Mama Staufen - When she's not trying to stab her son, she endulges her hobbies! Knitting and worshipping cults, predominantly. Amalinda Staufen - Like one of them supermodels, but skinnier. And uglier. And more violent. :T Rosalinda Staufen - aka Lady Not-Appearing-In-This-Module Kris Staufen - Needs a shower like a normal human being needs air. Leanor Staufen - King Hippo, Slimer from Ghostbusters, and Gregory J.P. Godek all rolled (literally) into one. Category:Characters Category:NPCs